Switched
by Amethyst Darkness
Summary: Sakura Haruno. Geek. Sasuke Uchiha. Hottie. That was years ago. Now 20 years old, they've been forced into marriage. But what's this? Sakura looks absolutely fine while Sasuke looks ugly?


**so hello! My first fanfiction! i hope you enjoy it - sorry it's really short.**

**disclaimer;; i dont own naruto! :'(**

**enjoy! read and review please!**

* * *

_Flashback;;_

_Sakura Haruno was constantly being picked on during high school. Girls, boys, everyone. Especially the Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha High's major hottie. This made his fangirls start to pick on the pink haired girl, too._

"_Look, it's the geek!" Watanabe Ami jeered to her groupies. "Jeez, look at her giant forehead! And those glasses - where'd you get them? A charity store?"_

"_Shh, Ami! I heard that her father owns the best company – after the Uchiha's of course! And her mother is the founder of the most popular brand of cosmetics; remember? The one that you wanted from the shops?" A long haired brunette said._

"_Pshh, the Geek? Hell no – if those were her _actual _parents, she wouldn't look so ugly!" Ami retorted._

"_Hn." Sasuke said, entering the classroom with a smirk plastered on his face. His onyx hair resembled a chicken's butt but no one ever dared to comment on it. He had onyx eyes that were always glaring at some poor soul. He'd normally have a giant scowl on his face, but not today._

"_IT'S SASUKE-KUN!" The fangirls shrieked hysterically, suddenly crowding around the incredibly handsome Uchiha._

_End of Flashback_

**

* * *

**

"Dad, this is a joke, right?" A beautiful pink haired goddess questioned.

Yes, the same girl that used to be bullied because of her 'geeky' looks. But not anymore – her father forced her into a laser eye surgery, so she didn't need those thick glasses anymore.

Her long hair was cut into a layered pixie-style which suited her heart shaped face. Sakura's naturally red lips turned into a pout as her emerald-green eyes looked up sadly to her father.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but it's for the Haruno company." Sakimo replied sadly, petting his only daughter's pink hair.

He had always wondered why she had pink hair. No one from his family or Sakuya (Sakura's mum) did, so it was really unusual.

"But Dad... Getting engaged to a _complete _stranger? I know it's for the company and all, but..."

"Trust me, Sakura, he isn't a complete stranger." Sakimo grinned, his amber eyes glistening.

Sakura grew interested. _'Not a stranger? So I must've met him! But I've met millions of people before...!'_

"Who is he, Dad?" Sakura asked, furrowing her brows, deep in thought.

Sakimo stayed silent for a couple of minutes, as if he was deciding whether to tell her or not. "You'll meet him tomorrow."

The rosette nodded in understanding and went off to explore their giant mansion.

**

* * *

**

"Sakura!" A familiar voice rang through the clearing of said girl's back garden. Yep, it was about two hundred acres wide, give or take a bit.

"Ino? Long time no see!" Sakura grinned running up to hug her best friend.

"I know... Forehead, I missed you..." Ino sniffed, feigning sadness and tears like the drama queen she is.

Yamanaka Ino - heiress to the Yamanaka Flower Gardens. It has the biggest collection of flowers, all different varieties. It was quite expensive to visit there, but worth your time, even if you weren't interested in flowers much.

The emerald eyed girl sighed at her best friend's antics. "Ino... Stop your acting... It hasn't really improved over the years."

"GASP! HOW DARE YOU FOREHEAD - HOW DARE YOU!"

"Never mind Ino... I have something big to tell you...!" Sakura intervened before Ino could start the waterfalls again and Sakura really didn't want to deal with this process today.

"Ooooh! Gossip tone I hear? Yay! OUR LITTE SAKURA-CHANNIE IS GROWING UP!" Ino yelled - loud and proud. Thankfully no one was around or they'd be looking at us already.

Sakura felt like bashing her head on a wall. Talking to Ino was harder than talking to bricks - and with her being an only child makes Sakura experienced.

"I-Ino... Ano... How do I say this? Well -"

"JUST SPIT IT OUT FOREHEAD! YOU KNOW I HATE WAITING!"

"I was just about to before you interrupted."

"Oh, heehee... Continue, then!"

"Well... I'm engaged."

There was an awkward silence. Sakura was staring at the ground as if it grew legs and Ino was staring at Sakura, letting the words sink slowly to her mind. "WOAHHH! SAKU HAS FINALLY LANDED HERSELF A GUY! I'M SOOOOOO PROUD, M'DEAR!"

* * *

"Sakura-sama, wake up." A maid urged, shaking the sleeping 20 year old.

"Mmmpherr..." She mumbled before turning around the opposite direction.

"Please Sakura-sama! Your father is introducing you to your fiance." The young maid informed, looking worried.

Sakura groaned before getting up and walking to the shower, not bothering to reply to the maid. She was certainly not a morning person.

After a hot shower, Sakura got out and went rummaging through her walk-in wardrobe.

_'Grr, there's NOTHING to wear!' _She mentally screeched.

So grabbing a random piece of clothing, which happened to be a red tank top, Sakura pulled it over her head. It clung to her body perfectly.

So she repeated the process and grabbed a pale blue skinny jeans. Last but not least, she carefully did her gladiator sandles and voila! She was finished.

* * *

Quickly brushing her hair and adding a few clips to make her face more mature, she casually walked down stairs to the living room, where her dad was waiting.

"Yes, dad?" Sakura said.

"Ah, Sakura! I'd like to introduce you to your fiance!" My dad crowed, looking really pleased.

Hold up.

This, so called 'fiance' looked really... nerdy...

He had greasy onyx hair and incredibly thick lenses that magnified his onyx eyes. His pale skin looked a little bit sickly and he had a... buck teeth?

Just who was he? I'm sure I've met him before! But I would have remembered anyone who looked like _that_ before; mostly because I used too.

_'Oh. Hell. No.' _I thought panicky. Did my father really think I was suppose to marry this... guy? What was mother going to say? No, she's not going to say anything... JUST THROW A COW!

"So Sakura, what do you think?" Sakura's father asked, as if he was a piece of art.

"Uh... Who is he?" The pinkette asked, just like yesterday.

"Oh, I forgot! Sakura, meet Sasuke Uchiha."

I was sure I chocked on my saliva.

* * *

**So how'd it go? yep, review please! it'll make my day!**

**Thank you for reading!**

** ~X~ Amethyst Darkness**


End file.
